Vampiric Addiction
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: He didn't know how long he could take it. Clare was teasing him, teasing him to the point that he would break, and she was doing it on purpose. HEAVY LEMON, MATURE READERS ONLY.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. No really I don't.

A/N: Another one-shot? Yes of course. This story is inspired by the song Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth. So, all in all. This story has a** HEAVY LEMON **in it, which means I will be using words you might not like. You don't like it? Kiss my virtual butt. But, I know that won't be a problem to my fans, because I'm awesome, and they like my stories :D Anyway. Eli and Clare are out of character! I'm being serious. So if you don't like it, like I said you can kiss my virtual BUTT. Anyway for those of you who wouldn't mind, enjoy!

This story is for **MATURE READERS **only, if you're **not a MATURE READER**, proceed with caution!

**I'm being serious about this lemon... no joke, this is out of character HEAVY sex. **

* * *

Vampiric Addiction

Summary: He didn't know how long he could take it. Clare was teasing him, teasing him to the point that he would break, and she was doing it on purpose. HEAVY LEMON, MATURE READERS ONLY.

* * *

_Sick and weak from my condition, this lust, this vampiric addiction, to her alone, in full submission, none better... Nymphetamine_

**/The Dot/  
Eight o'clock P.M**

_She was doing this on purpose..._

Underneath the table, her foot would brush up my leg, up and down, slowly. I looked up at her, and her blue eyes would stare me down. Her blue eyes were so intense today, they were darkened, dilated. I looked down, watching her black legging clad foot move up in between my legs, brushing my inner thigh. I clenched my jaw.

_She was doing this on purpose..._

I could feel her eyes on mine and her lips curling up as she smirked... devilishly. I clenched my fists and looked out the window towards Morty. I stiffened; her foot now in between my legs, pressing against a certain place, making that area tightens behind my skinny jeans, making it uncomfortable for me to sit comfortably.

_She was doing this on purpose..._

I leaned forward towards her and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

Clare got up and I followed closely behind her, in attempt to hide the problem, clearly visible to anybody who would happen to be looking at my lower region. We got into Morty, and I drove to my place. I didn't dare to look at her. I couldn't. She's done enough. If I had taken just one more glimpse of her, I would've probably stopped the car, took her to the back and take her. Make her scream, whine, moan, and cry in pleasure.

She placed her hand on my inner thigh, and leaned over, placing her lips against my neck. I stiffened, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Her hand stroked my inner thigh, and her teeth grazed along my jawline. I gasped when she nipped on my skin, just below the jawline. As lips moved lower, to the side of my neck where the jugular vein lies, her fingers unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled the zipper down. Slowly, she reached inside, and I let out a small moan. Clare was teasing me.

_Fuck, she was doing this on purpose..._

I drove by the park, looking around. There wasn't anybody in sight. I pulled over and parked. Clare nuzzled her nose against my neck, her teeth sunk into my flesh while her hand squeezed my dick, wrenching a moan from my throat. I turned the car off, and quickly turned, capturing her lips in a kiss. Clare whimpered as I grabbed her hand from inside my pants, and pinned them down by her sides.

"Let's get in the back." I whispered against her lips before I tugged on her bottom lip, sucking on it roughly. Clare gasped and nodded her head. I pulled away and climbed out of the hearse, Clare followed suit. As we walked around towards the back, I pinned her against the doors, pressing my hips against hers. I smirked, listening to her moan a strangled moan. I hoisted her legs up, wrapping them around my waist while I leaned down and attacked her neck.

I licked the middle of her neck, listening to her throat vibrate as she moaned again. My teeth bit down hard on her skin, and her head tossed back, crying out. I reached down and groped her ass through her floral dress, while I ground her hips against mine. She moaned loud and I groaned as my erection pressed against her center. Frantically, I placed Clare down, just so I could get the doors opened to the hearse.

We climbed inside and I slammed the doors shut, and closed the curtains on the side, to give us some sort of privacy- then turned the small light on the roof of my car on. I moved on top of Clare, pushing her legs open, causing the dress to move up. I reached under her dress and pulled the leggings down slowly, watching her face turn pink. I tossed them to the side, and slowly ran my hands up her thighs, pushing the skirt of the dress higher, letting it jumble up around her waist. I stared at her face, and then moved my eyes down, glancing at her lacy panties.

"Clare, who ever knew you'd be one to wear lacy underwear." I purred. Her head turned to the side and her blush darkened. I leaned down, placing my head in between her legs. Teasingly, I placed small kisses on her inner thighs, gently nipping at her skin. I smirked against her skin, listening to her whine and arch her hips up anxiously. I continued to tease her, running my tongue along her inner thighs, moving towards the lining of her panties, tracing the bands.

"Eli, please..."

I ignored her plea, only continued teasing her. I moved up and placed a kiss on the waist band of her lacy panties. Clare moaned louder but not in pleasure. I moved my lips lower, and flicked my tongue out over the wet spot in between her legs. I smirked saying, "You're so wet Clare. I'm hardly doing anything to you." I pushed her legs open wider, and moved her panties to the side, watching her fluids spill from her tight hole.

I looked up at her while I passed the tip of my tongue slowly over her now swollen clit. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing darkened blue orbs. She blushed, but her eyes never left mine as I continued to teasingly flick my tongue over her clit before I nibbled on it. Clare's mouth fell open and she let out a loud moan. Her chest heaved up and down, breathing heavily. I looked away from her and moved my head back. I reached in between her legs, and separated her wet folds before I thrust my tongue inside her.

"Ahh!" Clare screamed. She grabbed the hair on the back of my head, and pulled hard. I groaned and continued slide my tongue in and out of her, agonizingly slow. Clare's hand moved away from my hair and I looked up, watching her bite down on her finger, holding back her moans- not that I minded because either way I'm going to make her scream. Clare can't hold back.

I pulled my mouth away and sucked hungrily on her clit while I moved my middle and index finger inside her. I kissed up her body and pushed my fingers deeper, to rub her g-spot. With my free hand I moved Clare's hand away from her mouth, and just as I pressed against her spot, she let out the loudest, sexiest moan ever. I licked her lips and rubbed her spot faster while my thumb moved over her clit.

"Eli! Eli!" Clare gasped. I added a third finger, earning a throaty moan from her; her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to break the skin. Blood slowly spilled from the cut and I leaned down, licking it away. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as I thrust them in and out, fast and hard. I watched her face, loving how her mouth fell open and she moaned and whined faster. I pulled my fingers out just as I knew she was about to come. Clare whined and I brought my fingers up to her lips, watching as she hesitantly licked them clean.

I groaned, watching her tongue move around them slowly.

"Fuck." I pulled my fingers away and kissed her mouth. I pushed her lips open with my tongue and moved to lie on top of her. Clare's hands reached up, placing on my shoulder while the other moved to the back of my head, crushing her lips harder over mine. I massaged my tongue against hers, wrestling around for dominance. She kissed me just a deeply in return, her tongue swirled around mine before she sucked on my tongue. I removed my jacket, tossing it to the side somewhere.

Clare pulled her mouth away and she lifted my shirt above my head, running her hands up and down my chest and stomach. Clare leaned up and placed kisses over my chest, while I reached around and unzipped her dress. She shrugged the sleeves off her shoulders, and let the dress fall and jumbles up around her waist. I grasped a fist full of the hair on the back of her head. Clare's tongue traced over my collar bones. I moaned when her teeth softly bit down on the bone.

Her dilated blue eyes looked up at mine and she smirked against my skin, moving her eyes back. She passed her tongue slowly over my nipple, playfully tugging at it between her teeth. I clenched her hair, and she whimpered against my skin, moving her lips away. Clare pushed me to lay down. She kissed my stomach, dipping her tongue in my belly button before she moved it down.

I watched her through half lidded eyes, which were dilated and glazed with lust. I moaned huskily when she bit down on my hip bone. Clare smirked and placed a kiss there. She moved lower, and sat up. I watched as she pulled my pants and boxers down, enough to free my cock. Clare's eyes locked onto mine and I licked my bottom lip as her tiny hand wrapped around the base of my dick, and she pumped her fist slow, up and down.

_Fucking tease..._

"Too slow for you _Elijah_?" Clare questioned.

I managed to flash a smirk and she moved her fist faster, squeezing my cock softly in the process. I moaned and soon enough my eyes closed over. I uncontrollably thrust my hips up, wanting her to move her fist faster. I was so close. My breathing picked up and just as I was about to come, Clare pulled her hand away. I growled in frustration. Clare moved to straddle my waist, after pushing her dress off her waist and tossing it to the side. I looked up at her, trying my hardest to glare at her but I couldn't. She leaned down and against my lips she whispered, "Paybacks a bitch Eli."

I sat up, and grasped her waist, moving her hips over mine. Clare moaned and her hips slowly moved on their own. Her panties were still pushed the side, and I smirked devilishly, feeling how wet her pussy is. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck and her hips moved back and forth over my cock. We both moaned at the contact. I kissed her jawline, and softly moved her to lay on her back, my body towered over hers. My hands moved to the middle of her chest and I unclasp her bra.

Clare's back arched as I grabbed her breasts, brushing my thumbs over her nipples. Clare moaned breathily as I softly pulled on her nipples in between my thumb and index fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and tossed her head back. I leaned down and flicked my tongue over her nipple a few times before I sucked greedily on it; Clare's fists clenched and unclenched by her waist. I pulled my mouth away and removed her panties along with my pants and boxers.

I grabbed my dick and rubbed the tip of it against her clit, teasing her. Clare parted her legs wider, and thrust her hips up, causing the tip slide inside her, but I pulled away, and continued to tease her.

"Eli, stop teasing me... please." She whimpered.

I leaned down to her, and pressed my lips against her ear. In a husky tone, I whispered, "Get on your hands and knees." I watched her face blush, turn a dark red color. Slowly and hesitantly, I watched her move to her hands and knees. I loomed over her and placed a kiss across her shoulders. I said, "Don't be nervous Clare." I felt her body quivering beneath mine. We've had sex plenty of times, but this is a position we have yet to try. Clare nodded. I moved back and glared at the light above my head, then switched it off. The only light visible was of the moon's, peaking through the cracks of the windows where the curtains weren't covering completely.

I gripped the base of my cock and rubbed the tip of it against her ass, then guided it down against her wet hole. Clare gasped as I slowly pushed my cock inside her. I grabbed her hips and thrust myself all the way in, groaning and muttering, "You're so tight." Clare moaned and I slowly thrust my hips back and forth, setting a steady rhythm.

"Eli... Eli, oh my god." Clare moaned.

The grip on her hips tightened, almost bruising as I thrust my hips harder and faster. I groaned and leaned over her, with one hand, softly grabbing her breast while my other stayed gripping her hip.

"E-Elijah!"

Fuck, having Clare scream my full name sent me over the edge. I swiftly turned her around, and pushed her legs up to her chest. My thrusts were erratic now, I was so fucking close. I leaned down and moaned in her ear, and whispered how tight and wet she is around my cock. Clare whimpered and managed to say through her heavy pants, "Eli... faster, harder!" I moved back, positioning myself on my knees- I slightly parted them, making myself comfortable. I kept her legs open and thrust my cock in and out of her harder and faster like she asked.

"Eli! Eli! Elijah! I- I think I'm going to...

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." I groaned, feeling her walls tighten around my cock. I reached down and rubbed her clit, earning the loudest moan from her lips.

"Ahh!" Clare's back arched clean off the floor of the car. Her legs began to shake from the orgasm she just had, but I continued thrusting my hips. I moved faster and harder. I was so fucking close. I groaned and came inside her (good thing she was on birth control); I continued to slowly thrust my hips until I came to a complete stop. I collapsed on top of her, we both breathed heavily. Clare cupped my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. I laid my head on her chest, and sighed loud in satisfaction.

"That was great." I heard her whispered through her short pants.

"I'll say." I responded, lifting my head up so I could kiss her lips chastely. I pulled away and rummaged around, trying to find my jacket, which had my cell phone in it. I pulled it out and checked the time.

"It's almost ten." I said.

"I still have an hour before I have to head home." Clare responded. I nodded and tossed my phone to the side. Clare kissed my jaw line, moving her lips up to my ear. She chewed softly on my ear lobe and whispered, "You're still inside me Eli."

I smirked muttering a "hn".

"So it seems."

I captured her lips in mine, and wrapped her legs around my waist, and started to slowly move them.

_For once upon time, from the bind of your holiness_

_I could always find a slot, for your sacred key_

End!

* * *

So... yeah... reviews? Don't hate me! -hides in a corner-


End file.
